


Winter Break

by Anonymous



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Andy's POV**

"Andy and Rye! I expect you two to keep your hands to yourselves during this trip, got it?" My mother, Lesley, snapped at Rye and myself. I glared at the boy who had just been messing my hair up for his own amusement.

"Of course, Mrs. Fowler," Rye said sweetly and smirked at me. Typically my mother ate up his 'sweet angel' act that he put on, but I knew deep down he was practically the devil.

"Andy?" Mom asked expectantly.

"Yes, mom," I said through gritted teeth. I pulled my suitcase around to the back of the car, following Rye. He threw his into the back and so did I, and now we were all ready to set off on our winter vacation.

"Last one in the car has to wash the dishes for a week," Rye said childishly and before I could react he pushed me out of the way and climbed into the car, over the luggage and fell into the back seat of the seven seater vehicle. I merely rolled my eyes and climbed in too, shutting the door behind me and sat next to him. My father, Robert, had taken over driving duties and my mom was in the passenger seat next to him. Rye's parents, Lynne and Hugh, were side by side in the middle section in front of Rye and I.

"Alright everyone, buckle up, we're on our way!" My father shouted excitedly from the front. I was definitely lacking in the enthusiasm department. A twelve hour car trip seated next to Rye wasn't exactly my idea of a fun time.

"Lose some weight, dude, you're taking up the entire backseat," Rye teased me.

"Fuck you, Rye," I spat out, causing my mom to yell something about bad language. I ignored her though.

"You wish you could," Rye said quietly so only I could hear and winked at me, making my cheeks go a deep red. Ever since he read my journal in middle school he's known that I'd had a crush on him. Of course once he started teasing me about it every day, that crush was quickly put to rest and now I couldn't possibly hate him more.

"You two better behave. Remember, I'm in slapping distance," Lynne said and raised her hand threateningly. I grumbled and took my iPod out of my pocket, put the buds in my ears and turned it on shuffle so I could shut out the world.

To say that I wasn't a fan of this whole joint family vacation thing would be an understatement. Every year around Christmas time, my parents and I went to a remote ski resort in Michigan and rented the same cabin in the middle of the woods. This year was no different, only now my parents decided to invite along life-long friends Lynne and Hugh, and of course their son Rye.

Rye and I don't get along, obviously. He's a year older than me, currently a senior in high school whereas I'm a junior. When we were kids we got along okay, I guess. He was always trying to act older than he was and didn't want to be seen hanging out with a younger kid like me. I had always had a crush on him though from a young age. I guess I was quick to figure out that I was gay considering I thought Rye was the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on, but then middle school happened and everything changed.

Come seventh grade Rye was Mr Popular and I think the popularity went to his head a bit. Of course his ego sky rocketed after puberty when all the girls wanted a piece of him, plus all the guys wanted to be him. As cliché as that sounds, it was the truth. I on the other hand was a band geek, spending most of my time with a couple of friends and playing guitar. We were worlds apart, and although he had always picked on me a little bit when we were kids, it got worse in middle school, especially when he stumbled upon my journal where I had many pages describing in detail just how much of a crush I had on him. He was a jerk after that, always teasing me. He also didn't know I was gay until that point and made fun of me because of that too. It was harsh sometimes, no, a lot of the time. I had to give him credit though, because although he found out that I was gay, he never told a soul. No one knows other than a couple of ex-boyfriends who I had seen in secret.

During high school Rye eased up on me, sort of. He no longer made cruel comments about me formerly having a crush on him, or about my sexuality. He teased me a lot though, just about anything and everything, but mostly just in an annoying or playful way. He was a pain in the neck. I guess you could say he ended up being kind of like an annoying older brother picking on me for his own amusement. We would see each other a lot outside of school seeing as our parents were good friends. My mom usually described our friendship as 'frenemies'. She thinks that although we act like we hate each other, we still care about each other deep down, but I'm not so sure about that. He certainly hasn't shown it.

I can't stand him and now I have to spend twelve hours sitting next to him in this cramped back seat. I looked to my left at Rye who was reading a book. That's the only time he shuts up; when he's reading. I sighed and rested my head against the cool window and closed my eyes. It was 6am when my mom came into my room and barked at me to get dressed and bring my things down to the car. It was much too early to function and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I awoke my face was pressed against something a lot warmer and softer than the window. I opened my eyes, seeing the dark blue fabric of Rye's shirt. I pushed away from him quickly and wiped the sleep out of my eyes, attempting to hide the red blush on my cheeks that was forming out of embarrassment. After a moment I dropped my hands and noticed the car was stopped and empty, other than Rye and I.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Inside, getting lunch," he said, his eyes not leaving the book that was still in his hands.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Because I wanted you to starve to death, of course," he said, the corner of his mouth tilting up to let me know he was kidding around.

"Whatever," I muttered and climbed over the middle seats and out of the car. I had no idea how long I was asleep for or what state we were in, but since it was lunch time I'd guess we were about half way to Michigan right now. I looked back at the car to see Rye walking around with his phone up in the air, no doubt trying to find some cell phone coverage. He was probably texting his girl thing. I only say 'thing' because Rye very rarely does relationships. He has a girl for a few weeks and then gets bored and moves along. I had no doubt in my mind that he would probably meet a girl at the resort we're going to and then she'd be with us, annoying us, for the whole trip.

I kept walking ahead into the diner and went over to the adults. I ordered something to eat and five minutes later Rye came in and ate half of my food. God he was so annoying. All I could really do was try to ignore him, but it was easier said than done when he's so damn intolerable. After we were all fed and rested, we headed back into the car and resumed our trip. A few hours in Rye got restless and started moving around. He found a pillow in the back and rested it near the window. He laid his head on it and then swung his legs up, putting them over me.

"I'm not a fucking leg rest," I growled at him and pushed at his legs, but once I pushed them off he just put them back on.

"Well I'm not a fucking pillow but you still used me as one," he shot back and didn't move. He smirked and stayed there, silently eating from a pack of skittles. I rolled my eyes, giving in, and just looked out the window at the surroundings.

I wish we could just get there already. I always found these holidays enjoyable. I couldn't ski or snowboard very well, but I was okay. There was something about the snow that simply made me happy. I liked to just get away from my normal life too. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing Mikey. Mikey was a ski instructor who lived in a cabin near the resort. For the past three years every winter we would fool around together, until last year when he decided that he didn't want me anymore after I finally gave up my virginity to him. That's all he ever wanted. He was a complete dick to me for the rest of that vacation. It was like the second he got sex out of me his entire personality changed and suddenly I was like scum to him.

My thoughts got interrupted when something hit my cheek. I looked to my left and saw Rye holding the skittles and he threw another at me. I hit it away and glared at him.

"Do you have to be such a pain in my ass?" I asked.

"I could be a pain in your ass but I'm sure it'd feel good after a while," he whispered and smirked. My eyes widened and I looked at our parents who were all talking to each other and listening to music, so they hadn't heard him. I knew Rye was just making sexual jokes, like usual, but my parents don't know I'm gay and I really don't need them asking questions.

"Would you shut up?" I scolded him. He pretended to zip his lips but still kept that cheeky smile on them. He threw another skittle at me and I glared at him.

"What? You look depressed. Maybe you need a little rainbow in your life," he said and threw a few more.

"Stop that!" I yelled and took the packet of skittles from him.

"Hey, give it back," he ordered and started grabbing at my hands.

"Leave me alone," I whined and pushed him away. I held the packet away from him but he just unclicked his seatbelt and climbed over me.

"Boys! I said hands to yourselves!" My mom yelled.

"Give 'em back," Rye said, frowning at me and pouting. He had completely ignored my mom and kept trying to get the packet. The next moment, Rye's dad turned around, reached in the back and took the skittles from me.

"There, no skittles for anyone," his dad said.

"Look what you did." Rye growled and grabbed hold of my wrists.

"Get off of me," I demanded. Rye just smirked down at me and shook his head.

"I bet you love this position," he said quietly.

"You know, for a straight guy you act really gay," I whispered harshly. Rye looked at me in disgust and pushed himself away.

"You wish I was," he said and moved as far away as he could. I rolled my eyes, sat up straighter and sat as close to the window as I could and looked out of it, ignoring everyone else in the car. I hated when Rye gave me that look, like he was repulsed by my sexuality. It didn't happen too often, but when it did it really hurt. I shouldn't care what he thinks anyway. He's a jerk.

For the rest of the trip Rye and I sat in silence while our parents chatted away to each other. The sky had gotten dark now and I started to recognize the roads that we were driving along. We were getting closer to the resort. We were passing a lot of trees and a few houses here and there. We drove through the small town where there wasn't really much to do. I remember there was a mall, an arcade, some bars, a supermarket, and a few other places. Nothing of which interested me at all, that's why whenever my parents wanted to have a night on the town, I always stayed back at the cabin. Then again that was mainly because that was the perfect opportunity for Mikey to come over, but this year would be different. I wasn't going to hang out with him this year, instead I had to deal with Rye.

I looked at Rye to see that he looked really tired, like he was trying to keep himself awake. He looked cute, but I would never admit that to him. I looked back out the window and saw we had driven out of town and were now headed further into the woods. The cabin that we had rented out here was sort of near the ski resort. The resort was far enough away from the cabin that we'd have to drive to and from every day though. I started feeling a bit nostalgic as we drove along the thin road that led to the cabin. It took us almost an hour to get from the town to here. Out the window I noticed the cabin that Mikey and his buddies owned. They work at the resort, so they lived there for most of the year. The next cabin along was ours. My dad parked out the front and my mom squealed in excitement.

"We're here!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, but was met with mumbles from the tired occupants of the car. It wasn't that late into the night, but after sitting in the car for so long, I think we were all pretty tired so it would be an early night for all of us.

Rye and I climbed out the back and helped our parents unload all of the suitcases and then we headed to the cabin. I walked in after my parents and found the light switch, turning it on. When I looked at the place I simply smiled. This was my home away from home and I loved it here. It was only one story, but the roof was high, giving the impression that there was a lot of space. There was a big living area with a long, wrap-around couch, a TV mounted on the wall and a fire place with piles of wood next to it and ash surrounding it. The mahogany coffee table in the middle of the room was set upon a large, dark red rug which made the place feel so warm and cosy. The area was so open that there wasn't a door or wall between the living room and the kitchen and dining table which were all behind the couch, to my left. To my right, past the TV was a door which led to the three bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Wait," I said quickly as a sudden realization struck me. I looked at the others. My mom was smiling brightly, my dad looked tired, and Lynne, Hugh and Rye were all looking around in wonder at the cabin.

"What is it, honey?" My mom asked.

"There's only three bedrooms," I pointed out.

"Yes, you and Rye will share," she said, followed quickly by a groan from both Rye and I. We glanced at each other and he just looked annoyed, probably because I just ruined his chances of hooking up with a girl in the rooms.

"Can't I sleep on the couch?" Rye asked.

"If you want to freeze to death then sure. There's only heating in the bedrooms and we can't leave the fire place lit up all night because we'll burn the cabin down," my mom said dramatically. She always thinks having the fire burning for too long will burn it down. She's ridiculous. But we couldn't argue with her, so I guess I'm stuck with Rye.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but Lynne and I might call it a night," Hugh said.

"We will too, actually. Boys, I don't want you two up all night. We'll be getting up early to go to the resort and you don't want to be tired," my mom said. Rye and I begrudgingly agreed and dragged our suitcases towards the door, with the parents following behind us. I walked in and led Rye to the room that was the furthest away. It was the smallest, but it was good enough. We walked in, set our suitcases by the bed. Yes, bed, one bed. It was a double bed and that's why I didn't want to share a room. It wouldn't be that bad if there were two single beds.

"Well that's just great," Rye said sarcastically. I ignored him and bent down to my suitcase and found a spare change of clothes; sweats and a shirt.

"I'm having a shower," I muttered and walked across the room to the conjoining bathroom. Each bedroom had a bathroom of their own. I shut and locked the door and turned around. The bathroom was small, just a basin and a shower, but it would do.

I had my shower, staying under the hot water for a little too long, but it was so nice that I didn't want to step out into the cold. I had to eventually though and I quickly got dried and dressed and then left the bathroom, seeing Rye waiting for his turn.

"Finally. What, were you jerking off in there or something?" Rye asked.

"Fuck you," I muttered as a red tint formed on my cheeks. I hadn't been doing that at all. Rye walked past me and into the bathroom and seconds later I heard the shower running again. I looked back out at the room. All that was in here was the bed and a bedside table on each side. There was no way I wanted to share a bed with Rye, so I decided I would take the floor.

I walked out of the room to the linen closet in the hallway and got out a few blankets. I went back into our room and laid one out on the ground and threw the other two next to it. I took one of the pillows off the bed and tossed it to the ground too. It was cold in here and I bet it would be even colder on the floor. I went over to the temperature gauge on the wall and turned the heating all the way up before I went and laid down on the floor, pulling the blankets over me. It wasn't that uncomfortable, but I knew it would be once I've been laying here for a while. A few minutes later Rye emerged from the steamy bathroom, looked down at me and chuckled.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you. You'd probably push me out in my sleep," I said. He shrugged.

"Yeah, probably," he said and walked over to the light switch and turned it off before getting into bed. This was unfair. He should be the one that's on the floor but I knew that he wouldn't give up the bed.

"Enjoy sleeping on the floor," he said. But I didn't enjoy sleeping on the floor at all. It was cold and uncomfortable, not to mention Rye snores so I couldn't get to sleep over the sound of that. I sighed and starred up at the ceiling. It's going to be a long holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back seat of the car with Rye, grumbling to myself because I would have rather been asleep. When I woke up this morning I found out just how much I would regret sleeping on the floor. I was aching all over, and more than anything I had woken up freezing cold. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, but my parents practically forced me to get up, get dressed and leave the house with them.

Right now we were on our way to the ski resort for a day filled with skiing and in Rye's case, snowboarding. He liked to skateboard so he figured snowboarding would be easier for him. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him bobbing his head away to the music filling the car. He looked a bit dorky wearing his layers of sweaters and snow jackets, but then again I probably did too.

When we got to the main lodge, I noticed quite a few cars here so there would probably be a lot of people out on the slopes. I not so very gracefully tumbled out of the car, landing on my feet in the sludgy ice of the parking lot. The six of us went into the administration building and signed in. It was a safety precaution in case any of us went missing. When it was time to sign my name I looked at all of the other names and internally groaned when I saw 'Mikey Cobban' written on it. I was hoping that maybe he would have quit coming here or something, but apparently not.

"Problem?" Rye asked.

"Shut up," I snapped and pushed the clipboard at him.

"Someone's in a bitchy mood today," he mumbled. Yeah, maybe I was in a bitchy mood because I was running on little to no sleep, I had to deal with Rye's jerkiness, plus I might run into my dick of an ex. I huffed and went outside to where our parents were standing. Rye joined us soon after.

"Okay, I know neither of you want to hang around us today, so you can go off on your own," my mom said.

"But together!" Lynne interrupted. "You two need to stick together otherwise one of you might end up hurt or lost."

"We aren't children," Rye protested.

"I said stick together," Lynne scolded. I glanced at Rye and saw him roll his eyes before walking off away from all of us.

"Here's some money for ski rental and the chairlift," my mom said and handed me some money out of her pocket.

"And for Rye," Lynne said and did the same. I took it and put it in one of my pockets.

"Thank you. I'll see you all later," I said.

"Back here at 4 by the latest," my mom reminded me. I just nodded and then walked in the same direction Rye had gone in. I saw him waiting for me over at the rental place.

"I'm not hanging out with a nerd like you today," Rye said when I got to him.

"Good, I don't want to hang out with you either," I said and glanced back over at our parents. They were smiling and waving at us. It was a little embarrassing to be honest. "But our parents are watching so we at least have to take the chairlift up together."

"Any excuse to be close to me," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a fucking idiot," I snapped.

"God, you're so hostile. Is someone on their period today?" He taunted me, but I ignored him and walked into the small building where we could rent the equipment. I got some skis, whereas Rye got a snowboard. I was hoping for a chance to laugh at him if he falls over, but knowing Rye he's always naturally good at everything he does.

We left the building, holding our things, and headed over to the chairlift. I kept looking around, feeling paranoid that Mikey would be somewhere nearby. If I had any luck at all then he'd be working on the expert slopes today and I won't see him at all seeing as I usually stuck to the beginners and intermediate ones. I don't even know what I'd say if I saw him again. I'd most likely ignore him. What I have to worry about is him saying stuff to me. He could be really hurtful when he wants to be.

Rye and I went over to the chairlifts, paid the operator and moments later our feet were leaving the ground and we were on our way up to the top of the mountain. I've always loved the view from up here. You could see miles of just snow and woodland.

"I wonder if you'll get eaten by a snow lion," Rye said randomly.

"At least then I won't have to see you ever again," I said bitterly.

"You're so mean," he said, and I looked at him, wondering if he was being serious here.

"I'm mean? You're the one that wants me to get eaten by a freaking snow lion," I pointed out.

"Whatever," he muttered. We were about half way to the top now when Rye started rocking the chair lift, making it sway from side to side. I grabbed hold of the bar in front of me with one hand and clutched the ski equipment tightly in the other and glared at Rye.

"Can you not?!" I yelled at him.

"Come on, Mr Foo Foo, live life on the edge," he said and continued to swing it. Ordinarily I would get annoyed with his childish nickname for me, but I could hear the metal at the top squeaking and creaking. I did the dumb thing of actually looking down and closed my eyes straight away. I wasn't a huge fan of heights. I was usually okay with going on the chairlift until I looked down.

"Are you seriously scared?" That fucking ass asked with a chuckle. I ignored him and just kept my eyes closed, trying to keep my breathing steady while he continued to rock the chair. Fuck, I hate him so much right now. After a little while though the rocking stopped and I felt his hand on my back. Was he actually trying to comfort me? Did he actually have a heart? I thought too soon though because a second later I was getting pushed forward off the chair. I gave a shout, seriously thinking that he had just pushed me to my death, but I ended up landing in the soft, powdery snow. I opened my eyes and turned around quickly onto my back and saw that we were at the top already. Rye was standing over me, smirking.

"See you this afternoon, loser," he said and walked off. I gritted my teeth, stopping myself from yelling something back at him. At least with him gone I could spend the day doing whatever I wanted to do in peace. I grabbed the skis and started putting them on. I glanced over at Rye who already had the snowboard attached to his feet and was sizing up the mountain. Seconds later he was going down, and I watched, hoping he'd fall, but of course he was as graceful as ever.

I spent most of the day by myself, going down the mountain and getting a chairlift back up. I very rarely saw Rye around, which was good, and I was yet to see Mikey. I saw a couple of other workers here though that I knew and kind of got along with, like Brooklyn, Mikey's best friend. He was nice to me though. I saw some girls too who were always bitches to me because they were jealous that I had been with Mikey and they couldn't. Other than very brief conversations with all of them, I mostly kept to myself.

It was nearing 4 o'clock now and I knew I had to get back to the lodge soon, so I decided that this run would be my last. I was on the intermediate slope now and went down slowly, being sure not to fall over on my last go. My legs were killing me by now and I knew they would be even worse tomorrow. As I neared the bottom of the hill, I saw someone that made my stomach drop. It was Mikey. I had gone all day without seeing him and now there he was, and that wasn't even the worst part about it. He was talking to Rye. Of all the people Rye could have befriended, he decided to befriend Mikey. Brooklyn was there too, and a girl, Nicole, plus a couple of other people I didn't recognize.

I slowed down a bit as I got closer and I had no idea what to do. I definitely didn't want to talk to any of them. I could hear them all laughing and talking. I felt like an outcast already. To make matters even worse, Mikey just saw me. He said something to the others that I couldn't really hear, but they all looked towards me. My eyes locked with Rye's though in a glare. I didn't care that he had no idea who Mikey was, but if he's hanging out with him then I'm automatically mad at him.

I just wanted avoid them all, but they were standing in between me and the lodge, so I had to go past them. I decided to just keep skiing and not even acknowledge any of them, but that proved to be difficult the closer I got.

"Hey, check this out," Mikey whispered to his friends, but I heard. I didn't know what he was going to do until I got there. I went to ski past but he held out his ski pole and before I could even see it, I had tripped over it, landing on my hands on the hard ice. A pain shot up my wrists. It hurt a lot, but not like it was broken. His friends were laughing at me, and me, well I was holding back tears, not because of the physical pain, but because once upon a time I actually really liked Mikey, and it hurt a lot that he had turned against me so quickly when I had done nothing but loved him.

"What the fuck was that?!" I heard Rye shout. I sat on the ground, turned around and looked up at them. I want to stand up and get away from them, but I couldn't push myself up from the ground with this sore wrist.

"Calm down, dude," Mikey said. Rye was giving him one hell of a death glare. I frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"You don't just trip someone like that. He could have been seriously hurt. Are you fucking dumb?" Rye snapped at him.

"Uh oh, looks like Andy's got himself a new boyfriend," Mikey said and chuckled, followed by giggles from the girls around him. I just wanted to sink into the snow and disappear.

"Oh shut up, he's not my boyfriend," Rye said defensively.

"Oh right, Andy here couldn't get a guy if his life depended on it," Mikey said, laughing again because he found himself so hilarious. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." Thankfully moments later Mikey was gone and so was everyone else, other than Rye. He knelt down next to me on the ground. I was a little surprised with Rye, really. He was usually king of the bullies when it came to me, but he looked really angry at Mikey just then.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I looked down at my left wrist which was throbbing in pain.

"I don't know," I said. He took his own gloves off, took hold of my hand and slowly slipped my glove off and tossed it to the ground. My wrist looked okay, it just hurt.

"Well it's not broken," he said and took a clump off the ice on the ground and put it on my wrist. I flinched and gasped at the cold touch, "It's probably sprained." I was confused. He's never been this nice to me. Sure, I guess he's stuck up for me a couple of times with the bullies at school, but he usually went off with them anyway, this time he stayed to make sure I was okay.

"Why were you so angry? You trip me all the time," I pointed out.

"I'm allowed," he said bluntly, "Anyway, what's the deal with that Mikey guy anyway?"

"Um..." I hesitated, contemplating whether I should tell him, and just decided to anyway, "Ex-boyfriend."

"Seriously?" He asked, sounding shocked, "You and him?"

"I know, I know, he's hot and I'm not. It doesn't fit, but, whatever. I don't know," I mumbled. It didn't make sense to me or anyone.

"No, I was more shocked about why you would like such an air-headed jerk," he said.

"Well I did like you once upon a time," I teased with a shrug.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "Come on, our parents are over there." He nodded towards the lodge. I looked over and sure enough our parents were standing over there, our mom's looking concerned and our dad's looking angered. I wonder if they had just seen what happened. I took the skis off and Rye helped me up from the ground and we went over to our parents.

"Oh Andy, we saw what happened, are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said with a nod.

"Well it was a good thing Rye was there to help you out," Hugh said, looking at his son with pride. Rye just gave them all a sweet smile, and then I realized what this was. The parents had seen what happened and Rye had only helped me so he could look like an angel to them. He probably didn't want to help me at all.

"Anything for my buddy, Andy," Rye said and slumped his arm around my shoulder. He was so full of bullshit. He may have all of them fooled, but he certainly hasn't fooled me.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on the floor in the middle of the night, attempting to get comfortable, but it was no use. I longingly looked up at the bed that Rye was asleep on, snoring lightly. He had fallen asleep practically the second his head hit the pillow. I just wanted to fall asleep quickly like that. I couldn't handle being down here anymore, so I got up, bringing the pillow with me and went over to the bed, looking down at Rye who was sprawled out across it.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I would need to move Rye. I put one knee on the bed and hovered over Rye awkwardly before placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his side and tried to roll him over. The second I pushed him though he stirred around and mumbled something. I stopped touching him straight away.

"What?" he asked in a croaky voice, sounding confused as he shifted around in bed and looked up at me. "Finally stopped being so stubborn, huh?"

"Never mind," I muttered and went to walk away, back to my place on the floor, but Rye grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"No, wait. Get in," he said, pulling me back. He let go of my hand and rolled over to the other side of the bed. I looked at the empty space next to him and it was too tempting to not take up the offer, so I got in, letting my body rest on the cloud-like mattress. I pulled the blanket over me, instantly feeling a lot warmer than I had on the floor.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Shut up," he said back, being his usual self. I rolled my eyes, turned onto my side and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

My dream that night was awkward, well actually at the time it wasn't awkward at all, it was actually a great dream, but when you wake up and you have a hard-on because you had a sex dream about the guy lying next to you, well then it gets awkward. It's even more awkward when that guy literally pushes you out of bed. I landed on the floor with a thud. I groaned and looked up at Rye who was peering over the side of the bed with an amused look on his face.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I groaned, nursing my sore wrist which I had just landed on, yet again.

"Because I felt li-" He stopped talking and I noticed he was looking down at the obvious bulge in my pants. "Oh my God! Do you...oh my god!" He broke down into laughter and my face instantly went a million shades of red as I tried to cover up what he was laughing at.

"Shut up, Rye. It's not like you've never woken up like this," I grumbled. It was a normal guy thing so he shouldn't make fun of me. I got up and quickly headed towards the bathroom, trying my best to ignore Rye who was rolling around on the bed in a fit of laughter. I slammed the bathroom door closed and backed away from it. Seconds later Rye had opened the door, ready to tease me some more.

"So did you have a sex dream?" he asked.

"None of your business. Get out," I snapped and went over to the shower and turned it on.

"You did! Who was it about?" he asked.

"No one," I said through gritted teeth. I was still covering the problem in my pants, just wishing he would hurry up and leave me be, but that wasn't his style. He liked to make fun of me and boy was he doing a good job of it now.

"Was it about me?" he asked and I didn't answer. I should have answered him though. I should have told him no and to get away from me, but the silence gave him his answer. He started laughing again.

"Holy shit, it was me! Andy had a sex dream about me!" he said, laughing his ass off.

"Okay, get out," I said firmly and pushed him towards the door.

"Why? You gonna jerk off to thoughts of me now?" he asked.

"Out!" I shouted. I pushed him out the door and closed it, making sure to lock it this time. I was so embarrassed and he just had to go and be a complete jerk about this. I tried to forget about it quickly though and undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water warm my body. I looked down at the problem in between my legs that didn't look like it was going away any time soon.

"Fuck it," I muttered and wrapped my hand around myself and pumped away, desperate for the release. I tried to think of anyone but him, I really did, but the dream was still so embedded in my brain that he just ended up in the forefront of my mind. I imagined his body on top of mine, thrusting, and his moans as he lightly bit my neck, and then that was enough for me and I was holding back my own moan as I relieved myself.

I was really mad at myself for thinking of Rye. For so long I had been completely over the crush that I once had on him and now a stupid dream goes and confuses the hell out of me. But I knew it was simply a dream and it meant nothing. The feelings are still gone and always will be.

—

"Come on," Rye said and gestured towards the sled. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'll end up getting hurt," I said and stayed put, sitting on the soft snow. Our parents wanted to have a family day today so we spent most of the day on the slopes together, skiing and snowboarding, but now we were sledding and I refused to do it because it always ends up bad.

"You've been sitting there like a loser for the past hour and we have to go back soon, so come on, just once," he said, but I shook my head again.

"I already have a sore wrist, so I'm not risking crashing a sled," I said. Skiing was fine, it was fun and for the most part I had full control over what happened to me. Sledding was unpredictable though.

"Rye, Andy! Come on! Time to go!" Lynne shouted from the bottom of the hill. Finally. I got up from the ground and started to walk down the hill when Rye grabbed hold of my good hand.

"You're going down on this," he said as he pulled me over to the sled.

"Rye, no, I don't want to."

"I promise you I can keep control of this thing. It'll be fine, now come on," he said and continued dragging me. I knew he wouldn't let up, so I sighed, giving in and went over to the sled with him. He sat down on it first and pulled me down to sit in front of him and he wrapped an arm around me. My heart jumped into my throat. I know I don't like Rye, but that dream was still swimming around in my head and messing up my emotions.

"Well hurry up then," I grumbled impatiently.

"Alright, chill out," he said. With his free hand he pushed us forward and then we were flying down the hill. The cold air whipping against my face was freezing, but I had to admit this was fun. Half way down the hill and I almost forgot that I was sitting with my enemy. Almost. It was about three quarters of the way down when Rye let go of me and purposely tipped the sled, making us both topple out of it and onto the, thankfully soft, snow.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled at Rye when my rolling around in the snow came to a stop.

"That was fun, that's what that was," he said, laughing.

"You promised it'll be fine," I said angrily and sat up on the ground. I looked to my wrist and felt it a bit, but it was fine. I hadn't landed on it.

"I lied," he said with a shrug and got off the ground. He was headed over to where the sled had stopped, but I was angry at him, so I scooped up a pile of snow, patted it together so it would go hard, then I threw it at the back of his head. He swore and turned around glaring at me.

"Was that fucking necessary?!" he yelled angrily and marched towards me.

"Uh oh," I muttered and pushed myself up from the ground. I went to run around him, but he was too fast for me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back and then we fell onto the snow.

"Get away from me," I said and pushed him away. I saw him gather up some snow and then he came closer and rubbed it all in my face. I picked up a handful and threw it back at him. I went to get up again and looked at my parents for help, but they weren't even paying attention to us. Once again Rye was quick and we were falling to the ground again and he was on top of me, pinning my arms to the snow.

"Apologize," he ordered.

"You apologize," I snapped back. He shook his head and little pieces of snow fell onto my face.

"You hit me with a snow ball," he countered.

"And you made us crash! That's worse!" I exclaimed. He smirked at me.

"You're just not apologizing because you like me on top of you," he said.

"No, I just have nothing to apologize for," I said. I tried pushing him off, but he was stronger than me, he always had been.

"Nope, you love this. I bet this was just like your dream last night," he said, making my face go red in embarrassment.

"You seem really interested in the dream. Maybe you're jealous that you didn't have it," I said. He chuckled down at me.

"Oh Andy, always hopeful that you'll turn me gay. Not a chance, buddy," he said and then pushed himself off of me. He didn't say another word as he retrieved the sled and walked down the hill towards our parents. I got up, brushing the snow off of me and followed him down. I remember when these vacations used to be fun. Now this is nothing but miserable because I have to deal with him. Honestly, what could be worse?

—

A blizzard. That's what was worse. It was night time now and mine and Rye's parents had driven into town together to go to some bars which apparently got converted into clubs tonight, and because Rye and I were underage, we were left to hang out by ourselves at the cabin. About two hours after they had left, a blizzard hit. I could see nothing outside except for darkness and snow being pelted across the windows. It was a good thing that this cabin was sturdy so a blizzard wouldn't really affect it.

"It's getting really bad out there," I pointed out as I gazed out the window.

"Get away from the window," he ordered me.

"Why?" I asked, a little annoyed because I hated it when he told me what to do. He had been getting on my nerves all night and made me, want to tear my hair out.

"Because, you idiot, you don't go near windows during storms because they could break. But fine, if you want glass lodged in your face, then by all means stay there," he said. I guess he had a point. I turned away from the window and looked at him in the light of both the fireplace and the TV. He was relaxed on the couch, just staring at the show he was watching, much like he had been for the past couple of hours.

"Do you think our parents are okay?" I asked, knowing full well how bad these snow storms could get. Rye shrugged.

"I don't know. Stop worrying, they'll be fine in town. Sit down and watch the movie," he said monotonously. I didn't want to watch a movie with him. I didn't even want to be in the same room as him, but to be honest, I was a scaredy cat when it came to storms and I didn't want to be left alone, so I went over to the couch and sat next to him. He was watching the _Wizard of Oz_ , so I guess there wasn't much on TV. We only got a couple of channels up here because the service is mostly out of range, especially in a blizzard. Actually I'm surprised we still even have power.

I was a worrier and Rye apparently wasn't. He never cared about much. He lived in the moment and worried about consequences later. I wish I could be like that, but I'm not. It's just not me.

"Are you cold?" Rye interrupted my thoughts after a little while. I looked down at my arms, realizing that I was subconsciously holding them and shaking.

"Yeah," I said and kept watching the TV. I could have gotten up and put on a sweater or something, but I was too lazy. Rye moved closer to me and put half the blanket that he had over me. He was sitting close and his body heat instantly warmed me up. I looked at him curiously, but he seemed so engrossed in the movie, so I forgot about his random kindness and watched it too.

For the next couple of hours I kept looking back at the door, hoping that our parents would come walking through. I was extremely worried about them. I knew Rye was right in saying that they'd be okay in town, but I'm worried that they might have been driving back when the blizzard hit and a tree could have fallen on the car. I tried to call them a couple of times too, but got no reply.

I wanted to wait up for them to come home, and so Rye stayed up with me, watching TV. Eventually though I found myself getting drowsy and as much as I tried staying awake, I couldn't, and by the time day broke I was fast asleep on the couch.

At first I didn't know what woke me up later that day, but I awoke with a start. I was confused at first about where I was, but when I looked around I noticed I was still on the couch, practically laying on Rye, with his arm my middle. I moved away quickly, ignoring the fact that we were just so close. I realized what had woken me up though. My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I took it out quickly and looked down at it. I had 12 missed calls already and my mom's phone was calling me now. Oh wow, weren't they back yet? I pressed answer quickly.

"Mom?" I asked. The sound of my voice must have woken Rye because he stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

"Oh honey, you finally answered! I was worried sick that something happened to you," she said, sounding both frantic and worried.

"Rye and I are both fine. I was more worried about you. Is everyone okay?" I asked. Before I could hear her answer, Rye had sat up, taken my phone off of me and put it on speaker. He looked so sleepy and his hair was a mess. Now was not the time to be thinking about how cute he is though.

"Yes, we're all okay. There was a blizzard warning and we were made to stay inside until it was over," my mom said.

"Okay, well where are you now?" I asked. My phone screen told me that it was mid-afternoon now. They should be back.

"Well that's why I'm calling. All roads up the mountain to the ski lodge and cabin are cut off. There's miles of snow two foot deep and trees are down everywhere. The officials here say it'll take days to clear up," she explained. Rye and I looked at each other, the same thing surely going through both of our minds.

"Wait, so you're saying you can't get to us and we can't get to you?" I asked.

"We're stuck here together?" Rye added. My mom confirmed our questions with a simple yes. Well that's just fantastic, I'm stuck with my enemy, alone in a cabin for God only knows how long. We're going to end up killing each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a fucking nightmare. I can't believe I'm stuck with you," Rye complained.

"You stuck with me? I'm the one that has to put up with you being a jerk," I said and got up from the couch. We had just hung up the phone call with my mom. There was absolutely no way we could get out of here. It would be a long walk into town, much too long. I would have been willing to try if it weren't for the fact that I'd most likely freeze to death before I got there or get eaten by some wild animal.

Our parents lectured the two of us on what we are and aren't allowed to do. We were allowed to go outside during the day, but had to stick together and as soon as night fell we had to go back inside and not leave until the next morning. If there's another blizzard then we have to stay inside too. They told us there should be plenty of food to last us considering the first day we were here our parents had gone on a quick shopping trip and bought us enough food to last for all six of us while we were here.

They made sure to make the specific point of us looking after each other, but we both just rolled our eyes, knowing that wouldn't happen. We knew we'd probably end up fending for ourselves. Maybe if I run out of food I can kill him and...no wait, that's maybe going a little too far. But I was convinced that Rye would make the next few days absolute hell.

"So now what do we do?" I asked. He got up from the couch and shrugged.

"We have a cabin to ourselves. We can do whatever we want. I'm going to eat," he said and went towards the kitchen. Knowing him and how much he eats, our entire food supply will probably be gone in a day or two. I got up too and headed over to him. It was like I was bored and constantly needed attention.

"Are you just going to eat all day?" I asked.

"Eat, and watch TV," he corrected me. Great, winter vacation and I'm stuck with a lazy slob. I watched as he pulled out about five packets of Cheetos before going back over to the couch, plonking himself down, turning the TV on and ripping open a packet. I sighed and instead of joining him, I went into our bedroom and flopped down on the bed, relaxing my body. After a night on the couch, this felt really nice.

I found my iPod on the bedside table and just listened to it while playing games for a few hours. I was bored already and it was only our first few hours here. I was beginning to feel a little drowsy and just as I was dozing off, I felt the mattress of the bed jump. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Rye laying there next to me on his stomach. I turned off my iPod and set it on the bedside table.

"Do you know what the best thing is about our parents being gone?" Rye asked.

"No witnesses when I murder you," I blurted out.

"Ha ha, funny," he said sarcastically. "No, it means that I don't have to share a bed with a dude anymore."

"I call this bed.," I said the second after he said that. I wanted this room and I wanted to call it before he got to.

"No, I'm having this bed," he argued.

"I called it first."

"Yeah well I'm older, so I'm the boss while our parents are gone," he said and sat up.

"I don't care if you're older. This has always been my room every winter, so it's mine and I'm not leaving," I said.

"Yeah well...I'll snore really loud, so you'll have to leave," he said.

"I'll sleep naked. Let's see how you like that," I said, smiling triumphantly at the disgusted look on his face.

"Gross," he muttered. "Whatever, I guess I'll take my parent's room. They have the bigger bed anyway." Wow, did I really just win an argument with him?

"They also probably had sex on it last night. So have fun with those images in your head," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, no, yuck. Did you really have to say that?" he asked as he got up from the bed. He picked a pillow up and then threw it at me. My reflexes were quick and I caught it and threw it back at him, hitting him in the head.

"Jerk," he mumbled and continued on out of the room. I was bored though so I got up and followed him.

"I'm bored," I said. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Then go and entertain yourself," he said. I couldn't think of anything to do at first, but then I thought back to a few years ago when my parents were sick one day and so we spent the whole day here. I had stayed outside all day building snow men. And although I wasn't really interested in doing that anymore, I had nothing better to do, so I went back in my room, put on some warmer clothes and then left the cabin, ignoring Rye who was still watching TV.

It was a cold day today, colder than usual, and I kind of wanted to go back inside straight away, but I'd rather be out here than dying of boredom with Rye. I walked a little out from the house. My feet were sinking into the many layers of snow from the blizzard last night. I looked around at the surroundings. There were a few smaller trees that had fallen down here and there. I looked through the woods, seeing a nearby cabin; Mikey and his friends owned it. With any luck I'll be able to avoid them for the next few days.

"What are you doing?" Rye's voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw him there wearing a scarf, his grey and black striped hoodie, gloves and a maroon beanie that made him look more attractive than I would ever admit out loud.

"Uh, gonna make a snowman," I told him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"That's lame. But I bet I could make a better one," he said.

"Seriously? I've been coming here every winter my whole life and made snowmen, and you think you can make a better one?" I asked.

"Oh I know I can," he said, sounding so sure of himself.

"I bet you can't," I shot back. He smirked and walked closer to me.

"Fine, let's make this interesting. Whoever loses has to..." He paused, looking contemplative, "Has to do whatever the winner wants them to do all day tomorrow," he said. I was sure I could win this, I was positive, so I nodded.

"Alright, fine. You're on," I said and extended my hand so we could shake on it. He extended his too and we shook before dropping our hands again.

"Good. Rules. We have fifteen minutes to make it and we aren't allowed to look at the other person's until they're done," he said.

"Okay, and then we take pictures, send them to our parents and they can judge them," I said.

"Sounds like a plan. Time starts...now," he said and pushed me over into the snow and quickly ran off. I grumbled and got up, brushing the snow off of me and turned in the opposite direction and found a good place to make the snow man.

I put a lot of effort into building the thing and making sure it looked round and smooth. There was no way in hell that I was going to spend a day doing what Rye tells me to do. He'd practically use me as his own personal slave and no doubt he'd make me do things to embarrass myself. To be honest though, I'd probably do the same to him.

The fifteen minutes was almost up, so I quickly got some sticks and rocks and gave the snow man some arms and a face. Once I was satisfied, I turned around and looked over to where Rye was. It seems I had underestimated him because not only was his snow man built properly, but he had even gone as far as to put his beanie and scarf on it.

"Oh come on, that's cheating!" I said and stomped on over to him.

"Don't get mad just because you aren't smart enough to think of this," he said. When I got to him he stood back and admired his work. I suddenly wasn't feeling so confident about winning.

"Shut up. Mine is classic," I said.

"Classically pathetic," he teased and turned to look at mine. He smirked when he saw it. "That looks like it was done by a ten year old."

"It does not. At least mine makes sense. Where is a snow man going to find a beanie and a scarf? Huh?" I said, knowing full well that I sounded stupid.

"They aren't real, Andy," he said.

"I know they aren't real, idiot," I snapped.

"Wow, you really are a sore loser," he said.

"I haven't lost yet!" I exclaimed. He put that annoying cocky smile on his face and took his phone out of his pocket.

"We'll see," he said. He went and took a picture of his snowman and mine and then sent it to our parents for them to judge. A couple of minutes later they replied and I was disappointed to find out that Rye had won. I internally groaned, trying not to show my displeasure.

"Ha! Yes! I own you now!" he said victoriously.

"No, you own me tomorrow," I said.

"Great, that gives me plenty of time to think of what I want to do with you," he said. I rolled my eyes. I knew it would be torture. He was a dick like that.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered and turned to go back inside.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," I called back.

"No, you're gonna help me make a snow family," he said. I turned back around to look at him. He was standing there with a goofy grin on his face, looking like a child. As much as I hated him, I was bored and he was providing entertainment, so I went back over to him.

For the rest of the afternoon the two of us made snowmen, a lot of them. As the day quickly turned to night, snow started falling. At first it was just a little bit, but then it got heavier and I knew it would just get worse. My mother's words about not staying out at night time were running through my head too. I looked over at Rye who was finishing up yet another snowman in our snow family which had grown to around ten of them by now. I was about to tell him that we should go inside when I heard a twig snap from behind me. I turned around quickly and stepped back a bit, mostly in fear, until I saw that it was Mikey.

"What are you doing here?" I said quickly. A few moments later Rye was by my side.

"Well isn't this cute, making snow men like a couple of children," Mikey taunted.

"Is there a reason you're here or, what?" Rye asked, stepping forward.

"Actually, yes. I wanted to know if you had any power because we got cut off about an hour ago," Mikey said. I frowned and headed towards the house as Rye explained that we hadn't been inside in a little while. We've had blackouts before and there would usually be a cabin that still had power that we'd be able to all go in and wait it out, which is why Mikey is here, and if he was resorting to coming to me, that means he's tried all the surrounding cabins and they don't have power either. I opened the front door and tried flicking the lights on, but nothing happened. Well that's just fucking perfect.

"The power's out," I called back over to them.

"Well that's a shame. I guess I'll have to go and find my new boyfriend to keep me warm then," Mikey said with a shrug and I felt like he had just stabbed me in the chest with that information. It was bad enough he had to break things off with me, but now he's rubbing it in my face that he has someone new.

I didn't stick around any longer for him to make me feel like shit. I went into the house, which was now pitch black. I felt my way around until I found the kitchen and continued feeling along the wall for the drawers, knowing that we had candles in here somewhere.

"Andy, where are you?" I heard Rye and the sound of the door close.

"Kitchen," I said and opened a drawer. I fumbled around a little and found a candle and a pack of matches. I lit a match and then lit the candle, the fire then illuminating the room. I turned around and got startled when I saw Rye standing there.

"Fuck, don't do that," I snapped and handed him the candle.

"Sorry," he said simply. I turned back to the draw, got out another candle and turned back to Rye, lighting it with his flame.

I looked around the dark, empty cabin. It was kind of creepy in here with no lights or the sound of the TV in the background. It was cold in here too, and now that we have no heating system, the rooms will be cold too. I walked over to the fireplace with Rye following me, and looked down.

"Fantastic," I muttered sarcastically, "We have no firewood left."

"Then let's go get some," Rye said like it was as simple as that. I looked to the window, faintly seeing that the snow was falling heavier now and I could hear the wind picking up.

"It's not safe," I said.

"Oh whatever, I'll be fine," he said, attempting to act like a macho man. I rolled my eyes.

"We'd have to go out into the woods, find some, chop it up and bring it in here. Are you willing to do that during a blizzard?" I asked like he was an idiot, which he was. He thought about and shook his head.

"I guess not," he said. He clearly had no experience with living in places like this.

"Oh well, whatever," he said casually with a shrug and then headed towards the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To bed. It's not like there's anything else to do," he said and kept walking. He had a point there. I followed him into the hall and into our room. He got a spare change of clothes and then he left me there on my own. It was so damn cold in here and I know that it would only get worse as the night went on. This was going to be unbearable.

I quickly got changed out of my clothes and put on some sweats and a hoodie to sleep in. I then went to the linen closet in the hall, found as many blankets as I could, which wasn't that many, and brought them back to my room. I left a couple by Rye's door though because I knew he'd probably have the same idea. Once I was back in my room I threw the blankets on the bed and quickly got under the covers.

I did feel a little bit warmer, but not much. An hour or so went by and I could not get to sleep because I was shivering too much. I'm sure if I could see myself in a mirror then my lips would have been blue.

"Fuck," I whispered and tossed and turned, keeping my arms around myself tightly, trying to conceal some sort of warmth. Moments later I heard a knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" I called out. It opened and in walked Rye. I could see him in the light of the candle that was still lit and sitting on my bedside table.

"Are you as cold as I am?" His voice was shaky.

"Uh huh, this is r-ridiculous," I said and sat up a little. He walked over to the side of the bed next to me.

"This will sound incredibly gay, but dude, we need to sleep together or we'll probably die," he said, being a little dramatic but there was some truth to what he was saying. I was too cold to even care that I was considering willingly spending the night with my sworn enemy. I nodded and moved over so he could get in the bed.

"Take your hoodie and shirt off," he told me and I watched as he unzipped his and let it fall to the ground.

"Excuse me? When you said sleep I thought you meant actually sleep not-"

"Eww, God, Andy, no. We need body heat, you dumbass. It's warmer without clothes," he said.

"Oh...right," I said a little nervously. This was kind of weird. I mean, he was straight and I was gay and used to have a crush on him, so sleeping half naked with him was just strange, but I took my hoodie and shirt off anyway and tossed them to the floor. Seconds later Rye was in bed with me, laying close.

"Alright, no homo, got it?" he asked as he moved closer.

"Whatever. Grow up," I said. He didn't comment on that though, he just moved closer until his arm was around me. I rolled towards him, letting my chest press against his. Our bodies almost instantly started to warm each other up.

"That feels a lot better," he said and sighed, "But I swear if you fucking tell anyone at school about us...cuddling...then I will ruin you."

"Just shut up," I said. I was feeling so nervous laying like this, but eventually I felt him relax and I relaxed to. Our legs were intertwined with each other and he was lightly running his hand up and down my back, and I hated myself for the way my heart was pounding faster.

"So what exactly is the deal with you and Mikey? Like I know he's your ex, but how?" he asked. I hadn't told anyone about Mikey, no matter how much I was dying to get it out there, and now that someone was asking I couldn't really stop myself from answering.

"We hung out every winter for a few years and fooled around a bit. Then last winter I finally had sex with him and he broke it off and... and whatever. That's all he wanted me for," I said, suddenly feeling depressed.

"Woah, wait, you're not a virgin?" he asked in shock. I shook my head. "Wow."

"Don't sound so surprised. You're not the only man-whore in town," I tease him. I looked up, just realizing now how close our faces were. I looked away again.

"I'm a man-whore, huh? Yeah I guess you're right. How many people have you done it with?" he asked curiously.

"Just Mikey. I've been kind of off dating ever since," I said.

"Fuck relationships. They're a waste of time," he said, his voice sounding a bit raspy and incoherent so I knew he was getting tired. "He's not good enough for you anyway."

I was shocked. He just legitimately said something nice and really sweet to me. I guess that's just how Rye gets when he's tired. I looked at him again to see him looking back. His fingers were still lightly trailing along my back. His eyes were shining brightly in the flickering light of the candle. He was a jerk, but then there were these tiny moments that reminded me of how he was before middle school and it made me miss those days. It also made a lot of stupid feelings come back. He blinked a few times though and moved his head back, sighing.

"Roll over," he ordered, and I felt so awkward thinking about the crush I used to have on him that it would probably be best if I did roll over, so I did, and he kept his arm around my waist. I felt him nuzzle his cold face into the warmth of my neck and his icy lips press against it, sending shivers and warmth at the same time through my body, and that's the position we fell asleep in and I was left wondering what the hell just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning feeling a chill run through my body. I opened my eyes, looking around and I noticed it was because Rye had just gotten up and headed to the bathroom, resulting in the blanket being shifted off my torso. I quickly pulled it back up and snuggled into it, closing my eyes once more.

I thought back to last night and how I fell asleep with Rye holding me. If that had happened back in middle school I probably would have been over the moon with joy, only now I just felt weird, but I pushed whatever I was feeling to the back of my mind because in the end we only did it to keep warm, that's it.

A few moments later Rye came back out of the bathroom. His brown hair was sticking up in every direction and he looked tired. He trudged over to the bed and fell onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow and groaning. How can such a jackass be so adorable at the same time?

He shifted around, getting under the blankets and then moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, just like he had last night. I froze for a moment, wondering why he would do this when it's not that cold in here anymore, but when I looked at him I noticed he had fallen back asleep, so he probably didn't even realize what he was doing. I went to move away but his grip tightened as he clung onto me like a koala. I sighed in defeat and just stayed there and quickly fell back asleep.

I shot up in bed with a yelp as I felt an ice cold chill on my body. I looked down, saw a pile of snow on me and quickly brushed it off. I looked up at Rye and glared at him. He was now fully dressed and laughing his ass off.

"You fucking jerk!" I yelled at him and jumped off the bed to attack him. I pounced at him in my anger and he just laughed and ran out the door, dodging me.

"I had to wake you up somehow," he said through his laughter. I left the rooms and went into the living room where Rye was. He kept running and made it to the door. I picked up the closest thing to me which was a book on the book shelf and threw it at him. It hit him in his side and he quickly clutched his stomach and doubled over, gasping out loud in pain. I felt regret instantly. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked and jogged over to him. He was still holding his stomach and looking like he was in agony, but the second I got to him he looked up, smiled evilly, grabbed hold of me, opened the door and tackled me onto the freezing cold snow.

"You're so gullible," he said and picked up some snow and dropped it onto my stomach.

"Fuck you, that's fucking freezing," I said angrily and pushed him off of me. He just fell onto the snow, still laughing. I scrambled up from the ground and ran back into the slightly warmer house.

"Don't be such a baby. Get dressed, you're going to help me get firewood," he said.

"Like hell I am. I'm not helping you," I said defiantly. He just smirked and got up from the ground, walking back over to me.

"Now, now, Andy. Don't forget that I own you today. You have to do exactly what I say, now go and get dressed and meet me out here pronto," he said. I gritted my teeth. I wanted to tell him no, but on the other hand I hated people who backed out of bets just because they lost, so I turned on my heel and stormed away from him, back into our room.

"I fucking hate him," I muttered under my breath as I searched through my clothes for some clean ones. I got dressed quickly, warming myself up and then left the room. I tried turning the lights on again, but the power was still out. I walked out the front door, closing it behind me and saw Rye standing there, swinging around an axe. He stopped when he saw me.

"Okay, so how do you usually do this?" he asked.

"Usually my parents would buy some when they're in town, but I guess we'll have to find some in the woods," I said.

"Oh, well that should be easy considering the blizzard knocked some down. Come on, let's get started," he said and headed off into the woods with me following.

That's what we did for the next few hours. He chopped up wood and then ordered me to go back and forth carrying it back to the house. I really was like his own personal slave today. He even made me make him sandwiches and at one point I even had to hand feed him while he lazily lay in the snow. It was humiliating and I'm sure I'd never live it down.

I thought that the day would never end but eventually we figured we had gotten enough firewood to last us for a little while. We were about to go back inside when I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey! Andy! The voice shouted. I turned around and saw Brook running up towards us. I smiled when I saw him. We had always gotten along.

"Hey, Brooky. What's up?" I asked.

"Our power just came back on, is yours?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We haven't checked in a while," I said.

"Oh okay, well we're having a bit of a party at our cabin tonight and inviting all the teenagers from surrounding cabins. It's like an open house...or cabin. You guys are invited," he said.

"Oh, uh, no. We won't be there," I said, shaking my head.

"Hold on, Andy. It might be fun," Rye said. Fun? Is he crazy? Mikey will be there.

"Then you go, I'm staying here," I said.

"But our parents said to stick together," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I don't care, I'm not going," I said.

"Look, uh, sorry to interrupt this little lover's quarrel, but I gotta go. The invitation is still open if you change your mind," Brook said and with that he was walking back off towards his cabin. I ignored his comment about Rye and I and looked back at him.

"I'm not going," I said and marched off.

"Yes, you are. Remember, I can tell you what to do today," he said. Damn it, he got me there. I spun back around to look at him.

"Come on, please don't make me go over there. I know you're a jerk and all, but I really don't want to," I said.

"You know what, just for that jerk comment, we're most definitely going over there tonight, so deal with it," he said, sounding a little bitter and he walked past me. I couldn't believe him! I told him last night about my history with Mikey, yet he's still going to put me through this. He really is an ass. I was going to refuse again and stay home anyway, but I didn't like being home alone, especially when a blizzard could just show up out of nowhere or a wild animal or someone ready to murder me, so I guess I had to go along with him.

When we went back inside the power was back on, which was a little annoying considering we had spent all day getting firewood. At least that meant if it went off again then we'd have some to make a fire. The two of us went and had showers, separately of course, and then got dressed in appropriate clothes for a party. I had been to these before. They were usually a lot of fun, although there was rarely any alcohol because we were all underage so nobody could get their hands on any. My parents had an alcohol stash here but there was no way I would give it to them.

Once I was ready I sat on the couch, waiting for Rye. I looked through the window and saw that there were already quite a few people walking into Mikey's cabin.

"Are you ready?" Rye asked as he walked into the room.

"No," I said, but he ignored me.

"Great, come on," he said and went to the door. I hesitated but got up anyway and left the cabin with him. It was cold out, as usual. I plunged my hands into the pockets of my hoodie to keep them warm as we walked along outside.

"I'm going to ask you again, can we please not do this," I said.

"Nope, come on. I want to find a girl to bring home," he said and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy in my chest. It caught me a little off guard. Back home I was used to seeing Rye have a new girlfriend every couple of weeks and I didn't care. I never got jealous, but the thought of him bringing a girl back with us made me feel sick. However, I was still adamant that my crush was gone. It was just old feelings brewing in the back of my mind.

We got to the cabin and Rye pushed the door open. There were quite a lot of people here, most of them I recognized. The layout of the cabin was more or less identical to our own. It was a lot warmer in this one though.

"See, this isn't so bad," Rye said as he checked out a girl who walked past. The girl flashed a flirtatious smile at Rye before she continued walking, and like a puppy dog, Rye chased after her, leaving me on my own.

I stayed by the door, just counting down the minutes until we could finally leave. A couple of people came over to talk to me. I guess there was a time when I could have called them friends, but after Mikey and I broke up, they took his side. I could see Rye sitting over on the couch and talking to the girl from earlier, working his magic. She was sitting there giggling to whatever nonsense came out of his mouth. I wish this could just be over already.

It was bearable though, just standing here waiting for Rye to finish having his fun. But then of course things went from okay to downright miserable the second I saw Mikey emerging from the bedrooms with a guy. The guy was a little smaller than me and much more attractive. Of course I got jealous. I was seeing my ex with someone else, there's bound to be jealousy there.

I decided I needed a drink, so I went into the kitchen and after finding no alcohol, I settled for juice and poured myself the drink. I headed back into the living room where most of the people were and once again leant against a wall, waiting. Rye glanced over at me and gave me his "stop being so miserable" look, but I just glared at him. I'd never forgive him for this.

My quiet night of being a wall flower suddenly got ruined when I saw Mikey get up from the couch and head over to me. I decided then and there to forget about Rye and the bet and leave. I placed my cup on the nearest thing I could find, which was a bookshelf, and went to leave, but Mikey was already there. He stood in front of me, leaning against the wall with one hand and with the other he pushed me back to where I had been standing before.

"Hey Andy, not leaving so soon, are you?" he asked. His breath smelt like alcohol. Of course he wouldn't supply the party goers with alcohol but he had his own stash.

"Yes actually, I am," I said and went to leave again, but once again he stopped me.

"Aw come on now, you know things always get more interesting after midnight, so stick around," he said. I glanced over at Rye who was still over on the couch talking to the girl. He kept glancing at me though, but stayed put. Of course I couldn't rely on him to help me out here.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to put that pretty mouth to use," he said and glanced down at his own pants. My jaw dropped at the implication.

"I'm not sucking your dick," I whispered, feeling a bit offended that he actually thought I would. He smirked and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Of course, you were never good at sucking dick anyway," he said loud enough for almost everyone in the room to hear. "There's a reason you're still single, you know. You suck in bed, and that's the real reason why I left you and the reason why no guy will ever want you."

I felt completely humiliated as most people giggled to themselves or whispered to each other. I was kind of frozen in place as Mikey walked away from me and back over to the guy he was with before and start making out with him. All the while he was glancing back at me to make sure that I saw. He was purposely trying to make me jealous, and it was working. I felt like I wanted to cry. Finally I snapped out of it and turned to the door, ready to leave and run back to my own cabin and lock myself in a room. I barely got the door open though when someone grabbed my arm, pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. It was Rye.

"Play along," he whispered quietly and then he did something I never in a million years expected him to do. He moved closer and then crashed his lips onto mine. I was in a state of shock, but the second Rye moved his hands up and rested them on my neck softly, I kissed back. I knew what he was doing. This was all just for show to get back at Mikey, but my mind was just telling me how much I liked this.

Our lips moved together so naturally and his fingers tangled in my hair. My own grasped his hips and for a moment I forgot where we were as I slipped my hands under the material and felt his hot skin. My own skin felt like it was on fire as a warmth pooled in my stomach. I had thought of doing this so many times I didn't think it would ever actually happen. All too soon though, Rye pulled away and looked back towards the couch. My eyes were fixated on him though as I tried to control my breathing.

"For the record, Mikey. Every winter he'd come back to me because you couldn't leave him satisfied," Rye lied. I looked over at Mikey to see us looking back at us with a surprised expression on his face. "If only your dick was as big as your ego," Rye added, earning a bunch of 'ooh's from around the room.

"Come on, babe," he added for good measure. He took my hand and led me out of the cabin, shutting the door behind us. The second we were alone he dropped my hand.

"Oh my God, did you see the look on his face?" Rye laughed as he walked along the fresh snow. It was snowing right now as we walked away from the cabin.

"Uh, yeah," I said, still in shock.

"He so didn't see that coming, it was priceless," he said. I knew it was just for show. I knew he was just helping me get back at Mikey but I couldn't get the feeling of his lips off of me, and I couldn't help what I did next because I had all of these feelings jumping around inside me, but I took Rye's hand, stopping him and then the moment he turned to me grabbed his face in my hands and I pressed my lips against his. He made a little sound in the back of his throat and his hands latched onto my wrists, pulling them away, and I thought that he would push me away, but then I felt him kissing me back, but for only a moment until he actually did push me away and we stood there looking at each other. I suddenly realized what I had done. I took something fake and tried to turn it into something real.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Uh...it's, um, it's okay. You were caught in the moment, whatever," he muttered awkwardly and then quickly turned and headed back to the cabin. I silently swore to myself for being such an idiot. I was so embarrassed, but most of all I was confused. Nevertheless, I followed him back into the cabin.

"Since the heating works now we can have our own beds. I'll stay in my parents room," he said and that was the last I heard of him for that night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up dreading what the day would bring. I hadn't spoken a word to Rye since last night and I knew he would be avoiding me today. I was such an idiot. I can't believe that I just kissed him like that without thinking about the consequences. I sighed, accepting the fact that I couldn't go back in time and change what I did, so I should really stop dwelling on it.

I groaned and pushed the blankets off of me and got out of bed. I stretched as my eyes fell upon the window and outside I saw that it was snowing heavily. That meant that I'd probably have to be stuck inside all day with Rye. He'd just be watching TV all day anyway so it'd be easy for me to just fade into the background.

I was hungry at the moment so I decided that I'd go and get something to eat. I walked across the creaky hard wood floor and opened the door just as Rye was about to open it and walk through. We literally bumped into each other and I looked down, seeing that his chest was wet and he had a towel loosely draped around his hips. I gulped, attempting to ignore how attractive he looked and then looked up at his face.

"Oh, I just, uh, I just needed to get some clothes," he said a little awkwardly and pointed to his suitcase which was still in here.

"Right, of course," I said quickly and stepped to the side. He walked past me and my eyes followed him.

"No need to check me out," Rye said and I looked up to see him smirking at me, and just like that we were back to normal and any awkwardness because of last night was forgotten.

"I wasn't," I defended immediately.

"Don't worry, I get it. You're gay and I'm sexy as hell. It only makes sense that you're into me," he said. Great, the last thing he needed was an ego boost.

"I'm not into you!" I practically shouted, and that was the truth, I think. I can appreciate an attractive male and not like him in that way.

"Whatever you say," he said in disbelief. He turned around back to his clothes and then dropped his towel, leaving his backside completely naked. My cheeks must have gone a million shades of red as I quickly turned and left the room. God he was such a jerk. Now he's got it into his head that I like him and now he'll never stop teasing me for it, just like in middle school.

I sighed and made my way into the living room, shivering at the change of temperatures, but I guess it wasn't that cold in here. I went into the kitchen and went about making myself some cereal. Rye came out moments later, thankfully dressed now. He came into the kitchen and did the same thing that I had just done. Once again things felt a little awkward, but it wasn't as bad as I thought. He sat down across the table from me and I decided to break the silence.

"So...you're not, like, freaked out that I kissed you?" I asked. He glanced up from his bowl and shook his head.

"No. I mean, I was at first, but I kissed you first...albeit that was to get back at Mikey, but I started it and you were caught in the moment. It was just a kiss. It doesn't matter," he said, being very mature about the situation which was unlike him.

"Yeah, it didn't mean anything. It was just a dumb moment," I said.

"Mhm," he mumbled with a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"Thanks for that, by the way...the whole thing with Mikey."

He shrugged, "It's whatever. I didn't like his attitude."

We didn't talk much after that. As expected Rye situated himself in front of the TV for most of the day and I tried to entertain myself. I watched a little TV with him, had a shower, listened to my iPod and texted my parents to see how they were. Apparently the snow is slowly but surely getting moved but it's difficult because it keeps on snowing, making the end result get delayed. They're hopeful that they'll be back within two days, which evidently was the day that we were supposed to pack our things and head back to Connecticut, so really we didn't get much of a holiday. Until then though they're staying with a very nice old couple who own a bed and breakfast in town which they say has been fun, however they're all a little disappointed that they'll be missing Christmas with us, which is tomorrow. I hadn't even realized it had crept up on us so soon.

After I talked to my parents I sat on a stool in the kitchen, just watching time go by, and also half paying attention to a football game Rye was watching. Halfway through though the TV suddenly turned off, and so did the light in the kitchen. Rye looked around and his eyes fell to me.

"Was that the power going out again?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's just great," I muttered. Does that mean another night of awkward cuddling with Rye? I was a bit annoyed with myself that that was my first thought, and also that I wasn't completely opposed to the idea. I was really hating my attraction towards him at the moment, especially when I was supposed to completely hate him.

"Now what do we do?" he said with a sigh as he flopped down into a laying position on the couch.

"Start a fire I guess," I said. Now that the day was moving into the afternoon I knew that the temperature would soon plummet and it's about time we put the firewood we collected to good use, so I went over to the fireplace, put some wood in there and lit the fire with Rye watching me. I bet he's never lit a fire in his entire life.

"We should bring one of the mattresses out here to sleep on," Rye suggested. I stood up and nodded at the idea.

"Yeah, good idea," I said, and then followed him into my bedroom. I helped him pull the mattress off the bed, along with our pillows and blankets, and we took it back into the living room, dropping it all in front of the fire. We looked up at each other, the silence absolutely deafening.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Boredom would surely take over both of us.

"Oh! I got an idea," Rye said, smiling at whatever he had thought of. He left the living room and went into the kitchen. I followed him in to see him rifling through the cabinets, and then he stood up, holding a bottle of vodka and tequila. He had found my parents alcohol stash.

"Uh, do you really think that's such a good idea?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he asked. He handed the two bottles to me and I took them.

"Because my parents will notice they're gone," I said.

"Then we'll say I drank it all. My parents don't care if I drink," he said. He turned to the fridge, opening it and finding the beer. He pulled out a few bottles and walked back into the living room with me following once again.

"I don't know..." I said cautiously.

"Oh come on, Andy. Stop being so responsible and just let loose for once," he said. I guess it wouldn't hurt, especially since we have no parents around.

"Alright, fine."

—

We drank a lot and after a while I relaxed, not caring if my parents found out about this. Rye definitely liked his alcohol. I on the other hand had a bit of trouble swallowing the liquid which burnt my throat, but I quickly got used to it. After a couple of hours we were both more or less wasted. I was sitting on the mattress with my legs crossed and Rye was in front of me, laid back but propped up on an elbow. I was currently feeling both dizzy and numb; both effects of the copious amounts of alcohol we drank.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Rye asked me for the umpteenth time that night. That's all we did all afternoon; get drunk and play truth or dare. I had mostly been picking dares but after he made me send an elicit sext to a random number and it resulted in an elderly lady calling back and threatening to call the cops, I was ready for some truths instead.

"Truth," I said. He bit his bottom lip and looked off into the distance as he thought about his question. He then looked back at me and smiled cheekily.

"Did I turn you on when I kissed you?" he asked. I should have been shocked by the question, but I was more embarrassed because the kiss did turn me on just a little bit but even in my drunken state I would never admit to it.

"Nope," I said simply.

"Oh come on," he encouraged me and lightly knocked his leg against mine. "Admit it, you were. No one can resist me."

"I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can," I argued. "You could never turn me on." I had to admit that in the back of my mind I was hoping he would take that as a challenge. It was the alcohol's fault that I was feeling this attraction towards him again, I swear. But when he's lying there, constantly biting his bottom lip, smiling and looking down right hot, it was hard not to think that way. I was a teenage boy and my hormones wanted to believe that there was some sort of sexual tension there.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. Not much of a challenge when I know you can't do it," I said.

"Oh, we'll see about that," he said and sat up. He set his beer to the side and took the bottle of tequila out of my hand and put it on the floor too. I held my breath as I waited for whatever he was going to do. He moved closer, sitting in front of me. He put one hand on the mattress next to my hip to hold himself up and then he leant in. He was already winning this challenge, but I wouldn't let him know. He leant in closer and his lips went to my neck, kissing it lightly.

"That just tickles," I said with a chuckle.

"I'm just getting started," he said. His warm breath made my skin heat up instantly, and even more so when he kissed my neck again. It felt good to have him sitting so close to me. He kissed down to my collar bone and nibbled on it lightly, gently biting down on a weak spot of mine. I gasped and then heard him chuckle.

"Working already," he mumbled and kissed back up my neck. I closed my eyes and forgot all about not letting him win the challenge. I was enjoying his expert assault on my neck too much. His hand moved from next to me and he rested it on my thigh and started rubbing it, sending a jolt of electricity right to the quickly forming bulge in my sweatpants. He licked a trail from my neck to my ear and lightly bit my earlobe.

"I'm winning, aren't I?" he whispered as his hand slowly inched further up my thigh. I didn't answer, just breathed heavily in response. "I know I have." His voice was deep and seductive, not helping with the problem in my pants, although today I don't think of it as a problem. He put it there and I'll be damned if he doesn't make it go away too.

"T-truth or dare?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Dare," he said as he kissed my jaw.

"Kiss me on the lips," I said boldly. He brushed his lips along the rest of my jaw and almost straight away they were on mine. Unlike the kiss yesterday where no tongue was involved, today he sucked on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so his tongue could glide against mine. I was so turned on that I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just did it. I grabbed hold of his shirt and lay back on the bed, pulling him on top of me as we made out.

He kept running his hand up and down my thigh, getting dangerously close to a certain area. He finally rested it on my hip, letting his hand slip under my shirt. I wrapped my hands around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as I kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing me. I wondered for a moment whether he was just doing this for the challenge or if he was just as turned on as I was and I soon got my answer when he pushed his hips down and I felt his erection rub against my own. Holy shit! This started with him trying to turn me on, but in turn he had done it to himself.

He grinded against me, making me feel all hot and tingly. I held back a moan but when he did it again and again I couldn't help but moan against his lips. He was so good at kissing, which I shouldn't be surprised about. His mouth tasted like a mixture of vodka and beer, but I didn't mind it at all.

Suddenly, and a little unexpectedly, his hand found its way past the waistband of my pants and boxers and palmed my rock hard dick. I moaned and involuntarily bucked my hips, wanting more. He wrapped his hand around me slid his hand up and down, slowly at first. Rye stopped kissing me, letting me be free to gasp when his thumb rubbed across my tip.

"Turned on yet?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Sh-shut up, R-Rye," I gasped. His hand was so warm and soft as he pumped faster. Oh God. I didn't think I would last long at this rate, especially when Rye started kissing my neck again. I tangled my fingers in his hair tightly and let out a groan that was filled with sexual frustration. He moved his hand faster and I pushed myself against his hand harder. His thumb kept running over the tip, sending me crazy.

"Oh God, please don't stop," I said desperately, and he didn't. He moved his hand faster as he grinded against me. I was so close. My breathing was quick and irregular and my heart was going crazy. It felt like electricity was coursing through my veins as I reached my climax.

"Oh fuck! Rye!" I cried out and made a complete mess of my boxers, not that I gave a damn right now. His hand slowed down as I slowly came down from the high.

"That was really fucking sexy," he said in a deep voice. Despite the alcohol in my system, I was now able to think clearly as I realized what just happened. Rye gave me a hand job! Supposedly straight Rye! I got the urge to return to favor for him, plus, I really wanted to hear what his moans would sound like. I took hold of his wrist, moving it out of my pants and then flipped us over so he was on his back. I connected my lips to his again, lightly sucking on them before I kissed down his chest, which unfortunately still had a shirt on it, but that wasn't my target area so I quickly forgot about it.

He relaxed underneath me and I wondered what was going through his head. Was he really so drunk that he had zero common sense right now? Or did he simply just not care about what we were doing? Maybe he's secretly gay. I don't know. All I knew is that I wanted to make him feel good, so I continued kissing down until I got to the top of his jeans. His stomach was rising and falling as he took in deep breaths. I undid his pants and tugged them down. He lifted his hips up for me to make it easier.

The second I saw his large, hard dick, I licked my lips in anticipation. I'm not going to lie, my first thought was how much I wanted it inside of me, but I blame the alcohol for that thought. I looked back up at Rye, but he was looking to the ceiling. I looked back down and wrapped my hand around him and lightly stroked it, enjoying the sound of Rye's breathing falter. I leant in closer and licked his shaft from base to tip and he let out a strained moan. I did it again, but stopped at his tip this time and swirled my tongue around it. I kissed it, teasing him slowly.

"Stop teasing and do it," Rye demanded, still not looking down at me. Once again I circled my tongue around his tip. I was holding half of his length in my hand and could practically feel him throbbing.

"Andy! Please." He groaned in frustration. I loved hearing how desperate he was and I loved the idea of him begging me, but he didn't torture me like this, so I wouldn't do it to him any further. I wrapped my lips around his tip and then sucked him into my mouth. This wasn't the first time I had done this, so I knew what I was doing and judging by the long moan coming from Rye, he was enjoying it.

I was a little sloppy, I admit, yet another effect of the alcohol, but Rye mustn't have noticed. He was gasping quickly and his hips were moving in time with me as I bobbed my head up and down. He was writhing around and honestly I loved watching him come undone because of something I was doing.

"Oh God, Andy, where the fuck did you learn this?" His voice asked dreamily. I just moaned in response, sending vibrations through him. He gasped again and arched his back. I brought my head all the way to the tip and just sucked on that, making Rye whimper. He ran his fingers through my hair and I looked up to see him looking down at me in a lust-crazed stare. His lips were quivering and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Oh fuck, suck me faster," he groaned and that was enough encouragement to quickly bob my head up and down. He jerked his hips up, almost making me gag, but I could handle it, and then he did it again and I knew he was close.

"Oh A-Andy, oh fuck. Ugh...oh...I'm gonna come." He whined desperately, and I kept sucking and soon enough he was moaning and throwing his head back in ecstasy as he shot into my mouth and I swallowed every last drop. He was breathing heavily and sighing as he settled down. I licked him clean and then moved away. I smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"That was fucking amazing," he breathed. He sat up placed a kiss on my cheek before standing up and wobbling a little, which let me know he was still very much drunk. He turned back to me, smiling.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," he said and stumbled off towards the bedrooms. I stayed there for a moment longer just taking it all in. I couldn't believe that just happened, but my mind wasn't in a place to overthink it right now, so I got up and followed him.

We both changed our clothes and got cleaned up before we went back out to the fireplace and practically passed out the second our heads hit the pillows.


	7. Chapter 7

The loud blaring of the television through the cabin was an indication that the power was now back on, and it jolted both Rye and I awake. I for one just wanted to fall back asleep straight away. It was a difficult task to even open my eyes without being blinded by the little bit of light shining through the windows. My stomach was stirring too and I knew the alcohol wasn't yet out of my system. It was going to be a rough day.

I lay there attempting to wake myself up. Next to me Rye groaned and shifted around on the mattress. I thought back to last night and what we did. Although I was wasted, I could remember exactly what happened. I could remember the exact feeling of Rye's lips pressed against my own and my skin. I could remember how smooth his hand felt as it stroked me, and my favorite memory was the sound of his moans. I don't know what this meant for us though. I knew my suppressed feelings for him were trying to creep up to the surface but I didn't want to let them. It wasn't a good idea when I have no idea what Rye is thinking.

"Oh God," Rye whispered next to me. I opened my eyes properly and looked to him. Suddenly he was up and running out of the room and through the door that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. Seconds later I could vaguely hear the familiar sounds of someone throwing up. I sat up, stretching, and then looked around the cabin. The TV was still on and the fire was practically gone. It was a little bit cold in here too.

I sighed, pushed the blanket off of me and got off the mattress. I headed in the same direction Rye had and followed the sounds so I could check on him. I opened the door to his parent's room and walked through to the bathroom door which was open. Rye was there, knelt next to the toilet bowl and throwing up the contents of last night. I went over and bent down beside him.

"Hey, you'll feel better once it's all out of you, don't worry," I said in a tired voice and placed my hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little.

"Don't fucking touch me," he snapped and moved away. I stopped touching him straight away.

"Wow, someone's grumpy when he's hung over and sick," I said. He looked up at me with a glare. He looked tired pale and tired, maybe even weak, but the glare was anything but weak. It was strong and fierce.

"You think I'm being sick because I'm hung over? Well you're way off. Seriously, get away from me." he said. My heart dropped at his words. Did he really just imply that he was sick because of what we did last night? I felt absolutely horrible after that. It was humiliating to do something so personal with someone and for them to be so disgusted by it and regret it.

"Uh...okay." Was all I said and then I got out of there, going straight into my room and locking the door. Emotionally, I felt awful, but really what else could I expect from Rye? I knew he was a dick before I got involved with him. Did I expect us to have a relationship? A fairytale ending? Of course not. I really shouldn't be surprised. I'm hurt though, I'll admit that much to myself. Hurt mostly because I feel like an idiot

I tried to push him out of my mind and distracted myself instead. I had a shower, got dressed and then went back out to the living room. I could hear one of the other showers running, so I was safe for now. I didn't want to be around Rye today because I knew he'd give me that disgusted look again. I quickly had something to eat even though I didn't really feel like it, but I knew it would help with my hang over. The shower made me feel a lot better too. After I ate, I took the mattress back into my bedroom and locked myself in there for most of the day. I slept for a little while to ease my headache, which worked. I listened to my iPod and texted my parents to see if they were any closer to getting back to us. I was desperate for them to come back because I can't stand being alone with Rye at the moment. I just wanted this week to end. Unfortunately though my parents said they hadn't heard anything about the roads so they didn't know yet. They think they're close though.

It was late afternoon when my parents reminded me that it was Christmas. It had completely slipped my mind. Some Christmas this was. I was locked up in a room, by myself, no family around, and someone who hates me in the next room. The sad thing is this isn't the worst Christmas I've ever had, no, last year tops that list when Mikey slept with me and left me straight after. I don't think anything could top that.

I was depressing myself thinking about all of this and feeling lonely, so I decided to at least attempt to socialize with Rye. Maybe he's chilled out by now and he's feeling sorry for what he said to me, so I got up and left the room, going back out to Rye. He was just facing forward, looking at the TV.

"Hey," I said, but got no reply. He didn't make a move at all. "Okay, not much of a talker then." That was a lie. Rye loved talking. I sighed and went over to the couch, sitting on the opposite end as far away from Rye as I could so I could at least give him a little bit of space. Although the TV was on, there was still a deafening silence between us. I looked over at him but he just sat there, glaring at the TV with his jaw clenched, no doubt trying to suppress how much he hates me right now. Finally, he made a movement, but it was just to turn the TV off with the remote control and get up to head towards the bedrooms. That's the point where I just snapped. I stood up, feeling both hurt and angered.

"You know what? Fuck you Rye!" I shouted. He stopped walking when he got to the door but didn't turn around, so I kept talking, "I didn't force you to do anything last night. You kissed me. You made it sexual, and you fucking liked it. So stop with this homophobic bullshit and acting like I'm the most disgusting person you know, because it really fucking hurts, okay?"

I got no reply. Of course I didn't. He just stood there with his back to me. I would have killed to know what was going on inside his head, but I wasn't willing to stand here and listen to him tell me some bullshit about how this was my fault.

"Whatever," I muttered, and I turned, heading towards the door to leave. I didn't even want to be in the same cabin as him anymore. Just being around him made me sick now. I swung the door open and went outside. Immediately I was hit with freezing cold winds and even colder snow falling onto me. I didn't even know that once again we had a snow storm on our hands, but I didn't give a fuck right now. I did however hope this doesn't delay my parents further.

Despite the snow I kept walking, not knowing what direction I was going in. I just headed towards the woods so I could get away from Rye. However, I heard the familiar sound of someone else walking through the snow.

"Andy, wait!" Rye called out. Yeah, right. Why? So he can just insult me? Argue with me some more? I kept walking, cursing myself for not wearing more than jeans, a shirt and a hoodie.

"Come on, you're going to end up having a tree fall down on you. Stop being so stubborn and come inside," he said. Me? The stubborn one? Says the guy who hasn't talked to me all day because he's upset he touched a dude's dick. I kept walking, faster now, as I came up to an opening in the woods.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Andy, I'm sorry!" He called out after me. The apology made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to face him to see if he meant it. He was standing at the edge of the woods and he did look sincere. Maybe I should give him the chance to apologize instead of assuming that he's just going to argue again. I didn't get the chance to go back over to him though because suddenly I heard a cracking sound. I looked down and quickly around at my surroundings until I realized that I had reached a small lake that was frozen now. Panic struck as the ice cracked further and I made a step so I could run back to land but the ground fell out from underneath me and seconds later I heard Rye shout my name before I plunged into the icy water. The initial shock of how cold it was had me frozen, unable to move. It felt like there were a thousand knives stabbing into me. Survival instincts quickly took over though and I kicked up from the bottom and resurfaced, trying to breath but I couldn't. Rye was there straight away, pulling me out. My body didn't know whether to shut down or convulse and shake. It was fucking freezing.

"Shit, Andy, are you okay?" Rye asked as he dragged me back to the safe land. I was gasping for air, practically hyperventilating.

"Fuck, come on," he said and pulled me up from the ground. I got up and he dragged me along back towards the cabin. My body felt numb, but I just went with him as best I could. I was drenched from head to toe and with the cold wind pelting against me, it felt worse than being underwater.

He quickly got me inside though and the warm cabin was a welcome change. He led me through to the bedrooms though and into the bathroom where he turned the shower on. He turned back to me.

"Talk," he ordered. I hadn't said a thing since the incident so he was probably freaking out.

"I-I'm o-okay. Just c-cold," I said through chattering teeth. He started undressing me, taking off my wet, freezing clothes until I was down to my boxers. He pulled me to the shower and pushed me under the warm water, which at first made me feel like my skin was burning, but I just stood there, bearing it. I felt so weak from the encounter that I just sat down in the shower, letting the water run over me and warm me up. Rye knelt down next to me and we sat there in silence for a few minutes while I went back to normal.

"Are you okay?" he asked when I made eye contact. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's not the first time that's happened actually," I said. "I remember falling through a couple of times when I was a kid."

Rye smirked, "You always have been clumsy," he teased.

"Shut up," I muttered, but smiled anyway. I was glad he was being civil with me now.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked and rested his hand over mine. I looked down at it and straight away he moved it. I looked back up at him.

"Yeah, I feel fine," I said.

"Good," he said and stood up to turn the shower off. I stood up myself and took the towel that he handed to me and dried myself. Rye left the room soon after that, leaving me to myself to get dressed.

For the rest of the afternoon Rye acted kind of normal. It was still awkward and he didn't tease me as much as he usually would, but he acted civil. We didn't talk about last night or about how he acted this morning. It was like they never happened, but they did happen and I knew that one day we would have to talk about it.

Eventually the two of us went off to separate rooms to go to bed. I lay there for a long time just thinking. I was thinking mainly about how all of what happened is going to change the non-friendship I have with Rye. Our little "enemies" thing has always been playful and now the playfulness is gone and replaced with awkwardness. I wonder what it'll be like when we get back to school. Will he ignore me? Will we go back to normal where he makes fun of me in the halls and moves on? I have no idea.

"Hey." Rye's voice came from inside the room. It made me jump a mile as I had no idea he was in here.

"Shit, Rye. You scared me," I said and sat up. There was a little bit of light from the hallway shining into the room so I could vaguely see him.

"Sorry," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you," he said and paused before continuing, "I need to apologize because of how I acted this morning."

"Oh...right. Well, why did you act like that?" I asked. He looked away from me and shrugged.

"I don't know...I was freaked out, I guess." He said. Rye wasn't used to talking about feelings. He rarely got all emotional and sensitive. I knew he wasn't the kind of person to make himself vulnerable to people so I knew this was taking a lot for him to do.

"Why?" I asked. He sighed and still didn't make eye contact with me.

"I was just...shocked with myself, I guess. I don't know. What we did was really...different and new and...yeah. I think I was a little scared." He mumbled the last part so I could barely hear it, but I did hear it.

"Oh, okay." I didn't really know what to say.

"And I think I was mostly angry with myself because...I actually really, really liked it and I didn't want to accept it and just now I was lying in bed having all these...thoughts," he said and looked up at me finally. The look in his eyes surprised me though. They were filled with lust.

"Um...okay...so now what?" I asked.

"Uh, well..." He started nervously, "I was thinking about stuff and...I kind of want to try something with you...to see if I like it..."

My heart rate sped up as my mind went wild with theories of what he wanted to do, but there was only one outcome that my mind was focusing on. Did he want to have sex with me?

"What did you want to try?" I asked, sounding very willing to do whatever he wanted. A small smile played at his lips.

"Oh, I think you know," he said and leant in to press his lips against mine.


	8. Chapter 8

His lips moved so slowly at first, like he was testing out the waters. I had had his lips before, but the first time was fake and the second time was drunk. This felt so much more real and it was getting harder and harder to deny that I was feeling something for Rye. It confused me at first and part of me wanted to stop this. I'm supposed to hate this boy, not be making out with him on my bed. A few kisses and sexual activity shouldn't change my entire opinion on him, right?

"I like kissing you," he whispered against my lips. I smiled as butterflies fluttered through my stomach. Yes, I was definitely having feelings for him.

The mood changed from nice and sweet to hot and heavy when he pulled the blanket off, climbed on top of me and pushed me back down onto the bed. He deepened the kiss and of course I kissed back, just wanting more. He started grinding against me and, God, that just drove me insane. I was getting harder by the second. Both of us were breathing heavily now as we eagerly kissed each other. I slid my hands down his chest. You could never tell when he had a shirt on, but his chest was firm so I knew he worked out at least a bit. The thought of his body made me want to take his shirt off. I had imagined this so many times when I was younger, and now I was actually getting it so I'd make the most of it. I trailed my hands further down to the edge of his shirt and lifted it up. He pulled away for a second so I could take it off and toss it to the floor. He was kissing me again in no time.

He rolled his hips down and I moaned when I felt how hard he was against me. I needed him so bad now. The first thought when I felt him against me was that I wanted to make him feel good, so I flipped us over and stopped kissing him so I could look down at his body. Like I suspected, he was toned, but the muscles were subtle. He was lean and that's just what I liked. My eyes met his which were looking back lustfully.

"Don't think you can take control over me," he said with a smirk. "I might go easy on you today, but I like dominance."

I was surprised with how open he was being. This was a whole other side of Rye that I had never seen before. I had a feeling I was going to learn a lot of new things about him.

"Let me have my fun," I said and leant down to kiss his neck. This always turned me on a lot, so I wondered what effect it had on him. I decided to be a little more daring and let my hand travel south and I groped him through his boxers.

"Fuck," he sighed, "I didn't expect to like this this much."

It suddenly occurred to me that he might only be doing this to see if it were possible for him to enjoy gay sex, so now I was determined to make him like it. I kissed to his collarbone and bit on it lightly before kissing down his chest and running my tongue along his skin. I kept kissing down his body until I got to his boxers. I was still massaging his hard dick through them, so I stopped and pulled them down. I wrapped my hand around him and started pumping his dick at a regular speed. I then leant in and swirled my tongue around his tip. He was throbbing in my hand now.

He moaned and I looked up to see him propped up on his elbows and looking down at me. I smirked and flicked my tongue along his tip again, making him twitch. I moved my hand out of the way and licked his entire length, making him breathe shakily. I did it again, and another time, my tongue teasing his tip. Just from the relentless teasing I had him moaning and moving his hips up and down, like he wanted more.

"S-stop stop," he said tangled his fingers in my hair and lightly tugged up so I'd stop. "Fuck, Andy, do you want me to blow my load before I fuck you?" he asked. The sheer vulgarity of the words honestly turned me on. I loved hearing him talk like that, so I wasted no time pouncing on him and kissing him again. He kissed back, flipping us back over and straight away slipping his hand into my pants and he stroked me. I couldn't begin to describe how turned on I was right now.

"So, I'll take it that's a yes to sex then?" he asked against my lips as he ran his thumb around my tip. I moaned in response. He suddenly stopped touching me and pushed away.

"Lube?" he asked.

"There should be some, third drawer down in the bathroom," I said.

"All your clothes better be off when I get back," he said with a smirk as he got off of me and headed into the bathroom. I felt a little cold as his warmth left my body, but that didn't deter me from slipping my shirt off and tossing it to the ground. He came back moments later and threw the lube to me, which I caught. He then left the room and came back holding a condom. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at me.

"I said all clothes," he said, looking to my pants. I gulped, feeling a bit nervous. It was easy last night because I was drunk and wasn't thinking. This made me feel really vulnerable, and the last time I was this vulnerable, the guy left me straight after.

"You too," I said. He had pulled his boxers back up after my work on him. I knew he wouldn't have any problem being naked. This was the guy after all who had streaked at a Raven's game in front of thousands of people just last year. He pulled his boxers down without any hesitant and stood there stark naked.

"Maybe you just need a little help," he said, coming back over to me. He got back on the bed and hooked his fingers around the waistband of both my pants and boxers.

"You sure you want to do this with me?" he asked. Of course I was. I was extremely turned on and although this might not be the best idea in the long run, it was the best idea right now.

"Yes," I said.

"Good," he said with a smile and pulled my pants and boxers all the way off, leaving me exposed. My nerves quickly disappeared when he leant down and kissed my thighs. Bolts of electricity shot through me. He had found a weak spot that I never knew I had. I suddenly had thoughts flashing through my head of his warm mouth wrapped around my dick, sucking me, but it never happened. He kissed up my body and finally landed his lips on mine instead. I guess he wasn't as willing to give me a blowjob then. For a guy who was supposedly straight though, he does seem awfully comfortable doing this and knows what he's doing.

He took the lube from my hand as he kissed me. Moments later I felt a finger enter me. I gasped against his lips as he slowly moved it in and out. He then entered another, and it hurt just a little bit. It had after all been a year since I had sex. There was no doubt going to be pain, but I didn't care. He moved both fingers in and out, moving faster, scissoring them. Then he suddenly curled them, hitting a bundle of nerves and making me involuntarily moan loudly. He stopped kissing me and looked at me smiling, as he did it again and got the same response. My whole body was on fire as pleasure coursed through my veins.

"Y-you seem to know w-what you're doing," I gasped desperately. I briefly wondered if he had done this before.

"Googled it earlier," he said with a shrug and kissed me again. He kept moving his fingers, making me moan and squirm underneath him. He removed them though and I whimpered in protest. He shifted around, not once letting his lips leave mine as our tongues glided against each other's, then I heard the tear of a condom wrapper. Holy shit! I was about to have sex with Rye, my sworn enemy! I heard the sound of the lube bottle, which just made it that much more real, and then I felt his tip push in to me.

I'd be lying if I said there wasn't pain, because there was, and I expected it. It could probably match the pain from my first time. The mere thought of Rye sliding into me and the moan he made, made it all worth it. Half way in and he stopped kissing and looked down at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Just, go slow," I said and he nodded as he pushed the rest of the way in slowly.

"Wow, fuck...this feels so different to...you know." He gasped, talking about the abundance of girls he had been with.

"Good different or bad different?" I asked as he slid out and then back in, making me wince from the pain, but it felt better.

"Definitely good," he said. "Can I move faster now?"

"A little," I said, and so he did, moving at a regular pace now. The pain was subsiding quickly and more than anything I was turned on. He was breathing heavily and I could tell he was trying not to get carried away. It was starting to feel really good now.

"Go faster," I told him. He didn't hesitate before sliding in and out of me faster. He groaned and buried his face in my neck as he kissed it over and over again, which really just set off a bunch of hormones in me. He gripped my hips and pushed in harder, making me cry out in both pain and pleasure.

"Sorry," he whispered and kissed under my ear. I wrapped my hands around his neck, my fingers gripping his hair tightly as I moaned loudly.

"Do that again," he demanded.

"What?"

"Moan. I like hearing you. It turns me on," he said. He rolled hips against me, gyrating so his dick hit all these different places inside of me, almost sending me over the edge. I moaned desperately.

"Oh yes, R-Rye. Please faster," I pleaded. He gyrated faster, making me a moaning mess underneath him. I writhed around, bucking my hips. It wouldn't be long now.

"You're so tight. I don't think you know how good this feels," he said.

"Oh...I...I think I...oh fuck...I think I know." I gasped in between my moans. "I'm so close, Rye..."

He wrapped his hand around my dick and pumped it quickly. I couldn't hold on any longer, no matter how much I wanted this to last longer, I couldn't. I moaned and gasped Rye's name over and over again as I shot on my stomach.

"Oh fuck," he said. "That was really hot."

He thrust inside two more times until he let out a desperate moan, pulled out and quickly jerked himself off until he was coming on my stomach. The grunts he made as he came, well they would be embedded into my mind forever, and the face he made.

He sighed and fell onto his back next to me, both of us trying to catch our breath. I couldn't believe that just happened, but it did. It actually happened. I turned my head to look at Rye, desperately wondering what he was thinking right now.

"Merry fucking Christmas to us," he said.

"So you liked that?" I asked. He looked to me and just smiled, not answering the question. He leant over to the bedside table, picked up the box of tissues that was always kept there and handed it to me. I took it, cleaned myself off and put the dirty tissues in the drawer. I'd throw them out later. I could barely move right now.

"We're gonna keep what happened between ourselves, right?" he asked as he sat up to grab the blanket and laid back down as he pulled it over us. "Because...like...yeah...I don't know."

"It's okay, I get it. We can keep it a secret," I said, because that's what I wanted too. No one except Rye, and of course Mikey and the few of his friends that knew about us, knew that I was gay. No one back at my real life in Connecticut knew that I was gay, and I wanted to keep it that way at least until I finish high school.

"Great, thanks. Now I'm fucking tired. That was exhausting," he said.

"But fun, right?" I asked.

"Oh definitely," he said with a cheeky smile. He leant in and kissed me again, before he stopped and wrapped his arm around me.

"Merry Christmas, Fovvler," he said in a tired voice.

"Merry Christmas, Rye," I said back and relaxed against him. I was too caught up in the high from what happened to even think about the consequences tonight would bring. For once I was just going to live in the moment, and that was my last thought as I fell asleep.

—

"Andy! Rye! We're-" Those were the words from my mother which woke me up. I sat up quickly in bed, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour as I saw all four parents standing at the door, peering in at Rye and I who were naked in bed. Rye sat up too and we glanced at each other. He looked a lot calmer than I did. How would this look to them? They couldn't see our naked bottom halves, but our clothes were strewn out on the floor, then again, being a teenage boy worked to my advantage because I never kept my room clean so there were clothes everywhere so they wouldn't be able to tell the difference. I looked to Rye desperately.

"Power went out last night. It was cold," he said casually and the concerned look on our parent's face disappeared and they smiled. Well, our moms smiled. Our dads just looked a little weirded out by finding their sons in bed together.

"Yeah, you know, body heat," I added on to the lie.

"Oh of course, it's so nice to see you looking out for each other," Lynne said.

"When did you guys get back? How?" I asked to change the subject. Of all the times for them to come back, they decided to come back when I was naked in bed with Rye.

"Get out of bed and come into the living room and we can all catch up," My mom said. Right, the only problem with getting out of bed was the fact that I was NAKED! Rye and I stayed put.

"What are you waiting for?" Lynne asked.

"I have a boner," Rye said randomly, making my eyes widen and the parents make a sound of disgust. "I had a dream about this girl, and it was very rude of you all to interrupt."

"Ew, Rye, that's disgusting." I said, acting like I was just as disgusted as the parents.

"It's a perfectly normal bodily function," he said, having absolutely no shame at all. The lie worked though because the parents awkwardly left the door way and Rye and I quickly scrambled out of bed and put our clothes back on.

"That was close," I whispered to him.

"Too close," he said, not looking up at me as he slipped his pants on. My heart was racing like crazy. That was definitely much too close for comfort. The two of us got rid of any evidence of what happened last night, and then made our way out to our parents.

For the next couple of hours we told stories from our time apart. Rye and I told them that we mostly just sat around being bored. Of course we left out everything that happened between us. We definitely weren't ready for that discussion, especially when the two of us hadn't discussed it ourselves yet. Our parents had a good time in town. They spent most of it at the bars or just spending time together at the bed and breakfast they stayed in. Although we were all separated, they still seemed to have a good holiday. After that we all exchanged Christmas presents and soon enough it was time that we had to head back to Connecticut.

Rye and I went back into our room and packed our things, not talking all that much. I guess he didn't want the parents to hear us talking about what had happened, so he was saving it for when we got back. I didn't even know what was going to happen with us. It was no lie that my feelings towards him were definitely back. He was a jerk, a dick, a total ass 90% of the time, but I couldn't help myself. I liked him, a lot. And after last night I'm sure he had feelings for me too.

The week holiday seemed to go fast. It felt like it was only yesterday that I was throwing my suitcase into the back of this car, and now here I was, standing next to Rye once more and doing it again. Just like a week ago, the two of us climbed into the back seat, with our parents filling up the middle and front once. My mother looked at Rye and myself from the front.

"Hands to yourselves during the trip home, got it boys?" My mom scolded. Rye and I looked at each other, smirking. If only she knew...

And so with those final words we were headed back home, back to reality. If only I had any idea of how different reality would be to our winter wonderland.


End file.
